The Unfortunate Events of a War
by Sawyerslover
Summary: Pippin was harmed during the war, but not because of a troll....


Pippin slowly walked away from the war at the black gate to the forest behind it. He wished the war would be over with and all would go back to normal. Seeing all of the people dying just made him feel horrible or think, that could have been me. He was holding his right wrist tightly which an orc had cut while he was fighting. Pippin was in pain all over his body from running through the fighting warriors, which had greeted him, many cuts from swords. As he got further, and further into the forest, cries from the war started to fade.

Suddenly, Pippin whipped his head around to see what had made the, SNAP that came from behind him. Pippin saw nothing until another snap was heard.

"Hey, Fern, look what we have here, a Halfling," said the Orc to the other, which were both moving in on Pippin, with long swords in their hands.

Pippin started to stumble backwards, until he missed a step onto a rock and went tumbling backwards and to the ground.

The two orcs snickered.

"Do you want to die halfling?" asked the orc called Fern, bringing up a sharp knife.

"NO…I…Please…I was just trying to…" stuttered Pippin, keeping his eyes on the knife. Then gaining courage again Pippin picked up a medium size rock an aimed it at one of the orcs.

"Oh, guess that's a yes, then?" said one.

Then quickly the orc brought his sword straight towards Pippin aiming for his stomach. But Pippin was quick to bring up his arms instead, the orc receiving a huge gash on Pippin's left arm. Pippin started to crawl backwards, making any attempt to get away. The orc dodged again, so he brought up his arm to throw the rock, but the orc was too quick and did not miss this time.

Pippin gasped loudly as the sword entered his stomach. He started to fall backwards in defeat, dropping the rock, but the orcs were not done yet.

The orc pulled out the sword from Pippin's stomach to take a clean shot through Pippin's chest. This time Pippin let out a loud bloodcurdling scream. The orc's looked as if ready to do something else, but then there was a loud, BOOM, as if something huge had hit the ground.

The orc that had done nothing to harm him got a terrified look on his face, but the other was not yet done with little Pip. He took Pippin's bleeding wrist and placed it on a large rock and picked up his large foot and brought it down onto Pippin's wrist. Pippin screamed again.

"Come on Feru, we must go," said one orc.

The evil orc took a good look at Pippin before turning away and running off.

Pippin was still on the ground unable to move, to breath, but one word left Pippin's mouth before he drifted of into sleep.

"Merry."

* * *

Gandalf walked along the dead bodies of orcs and humans, left from the war. Finally, he spotted what he was looking for. Walked up and gave a sad smile to Merry, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. 

"The war is finally over, after many losses we have regained hope," Said Gandalf, "I must go collect the ring bearers, we will all soon be together aga…"

"Where's Pippin!" asked Merry looking around frantically. He felt so stupid to not notice that, Pippin, the one he most cared about, was missing.

"Where did you last see him?" Asked Aragorn quickly, also looking around.

"I am not sure, I saw him throughout the battle but…I…" Merry answered shakily.

"I must leave and retrieve the ring bearers. All four of you must go looking for Pippin, what ever his condition, I want you to bring him back." Said Gandalf walking off with tear filled eyes at the last thing he had said. Pippin was not Gandalf's favorite person, but he had grown close to the little one during journey," I will be in Minis Trith, please hurry I am sure that the ring bearers will need care from the king."

* * *

Merry started to run into a forest leaving all of the others behind him. He needed to find his Pippin. 

"Merry slow down…you must wait!" Aragorn yelled, with Legolas and Gimli close behind him.

"No, we have to find him, NOW!" screamed merry.

Finally, Aragorn caught up with Merry and grabbed him down to the ground.

"What are you doing?! We must hur…" Merry started, but was interrupted.

"Merry we all care about Pippin, we will find him, but you must be aware that whatever condition we find him in, you must hold yourself together. We do not know, but Pippin could be-"

"No! Don't you dare! Don't say that," And with that Merry yanked his arm out of Aragorn's hand and ran further once again leaving all of the others behind.

Aragorn sighed and started to run, but suddenly…

"Nooooooooooooo!"

Aragorn knew that that voice was Merry's. He started to run to him, but stopped in shock at what he saw.

Merry was on the ground cradling the limp body of Pippin.

* * *

Aragorn walked slowly up to the hysteric Merry. He was still shocked at the sight before him. Merry had Pippin's blood all over his clothes. Merry was clinging so tightly to Pippin, Aragorn was afraid that he might harm him more. Then Aragorn noticed that Pippin's arm was hanging out limply to the side, causing him to notice Pip's wrist, which was bruised and bloody. Noticing this he walked faster toward them. 

Once next to the hysteric hobbit he bent down and tried to pry Merry away from Pippin. Merry clung tighter, making Aragorn scared to pull more, again afraid of hurting the hobbit more than he already was.

"Gimli, Legolas, come help me," Aragorn shouted, but then turned to realize that they were already by his side, mouths hanging open in shock.

"Gimli, get Merry away from Pippin," he said calmly, to Gimli who was immediately trying to pull Merry away. Merry struggled for a few seconds, but then gave in and fell into Gimli's arms crying. Gimli pulled Merry over by their two horses, where he just let Merry cry in his arms.

Legolas kneeled down next to Aragorn and the beaten hobbit.

"His heart falters," Legolas said quietly, putting a hand and Pippin's brow and one over his heart. Then Legolas caught sight of Pippin's wrist and his jaw dropped.

"This is awful," Legolas said gently touching Pip's wrist. At the touch Pippin whimpered, making both Legolas and Aragorn look at Pippin's face hoping for any sign of him waking up. His eye twitched, but there was no other movement.

"We can do nothing for him here," Aragorn quietly said," I will bind his wrist but then we must start off to Minis Trith."

* * *

Gandalf sat on a bench in Minis Trith with a pipe in his mouth and concerned look on his face. 

"The war is over, the ring bearers have returned, and everything is back to normal. Yet, you look so distressed and sad, why?" said Eomer coming around the corner.

"When I left the rest of the fellowship on the battle field, one of us was missing. The youngest of us…Pippin," Replied Gandalf sadly.

"You fear his death?" Eomer said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes…"


End file.
